guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Skill details
A Skill can be identified by a number of characteristics: * Name * Profession * Attribute * Type * Cost ** Energy ** Adrenaline * Activation Time * Recharge Time * Upkeep * Effect Description This article lists a complete summary of all direct effects a Skill has. A Skill's effects resolve as soon as the Skill's Casting Time is over and the Skill resolves. At resolution, every Effect is checked individually whether or not the Target is valid for this effect. All Linked Skills have one or more Effect Variables in their Description, which are colored green for easy recognition. In the game, each variable is of the form x...y, where x'' is the Variable's value at its Linked Attribute's level of 0, and ''y is the value at its Attribute's level of 12. Linked Attribute The Attribute that determines the value of all of this Skill's Effect Variables. Most Skills have a Linked Attribute. See Linked Attribute for details. Skill cost Skill costs have to be paid as soon as a Skill is activated. The caster is charged the cost immediately upon activation regardless of whether the skill is succesfully performed or not. Energy Cost This is the amount of Energy the skill will consume once you activate it. Energy costs and Adrenaline costs are currently mutually exclusive. Adrenaline Cost See Adrenaline for details. Energy costs and Adrenaline costs are mutually exclusive. Many Warrior skills require the caster to build up adrenaline through dealing or sustaining Physical Damage in combat. The equipped Adrenaline Skills do not share a common Adrenaline pool, which means they gain and use Adrenaline independently from each other. Every Adrenaline Skill builds up Adrenaline individually until it is ready to be used; when the Skill is used, its Adrenaline pool is emptied. This means that, for an individual Skill, Adrenaline can not be stored in order to use that Skill more than once without building up new Adrenaline between two activations. Health Sacrifice The amount of Health the skill will consume once you activate it. If you do not have enough Health to fulfill the amount specified for a skill, you will die upon activating that skill. Currently, the only skills requiring a Health sacrifice are Necromancer skills. Health is sacrificed at the end of skill activation, and interruptions result in no sacrificed Health. Other Cost Currently, Exhaustion is the only Skill Cost that is not Energy or Adrenaline. Other costs combine with Energy or Adrenaline costs. Note that Costs are always due before the Casting Time starts, not when the Skill and its effects resolve. Activation Time The time required from when the Skill is activated until it can resolve. Activation time is measured in seconds and is also referred to as casting time. For most Skills the activation time lies anywhere between 3/4 and 2 seconds. Spells that take a short time to activate are often more useful than ones that take a long time to activate because the latter are more easily interrupted or evaded. Additionally, the caster can not perform - only queue - any other action while casting a spell, without cancelling the Skill he is activating. During the activation time a Player can queue one other action. This other action can, among others, be another Skill, a Physical Attack, or picking up an item. All of these actions can be safely queued even if the character has to walk in order to perform the action; however, a direct movement order, i.e. pressing a movement hotkey or clicking on the ground, will cancel the Skill being activated and clear the action queue. A player can switch their target any number of times while activating a Skill. If the target is a foe then the player will begin attacking the foe once they have stopped performing skills. Recharge Time Measured in seconds. Once a skill has either resolved or has been interrupted, that skill's icon will become shaded and starts charging up. The amount of time it takes to become usable again is the Recharge Time. The Recharge Time can be affected by some Skills, for example by Mantra of Recovery. Note that cancelling activation of a Skill by moving does not start the recharge timer and the Skill will be ready for use immediately, though the energy required to activate the Skill is still lost. Upkeep Upkeep is the maintenance cost for certain permanent Skill effects. Currently, the only Skills requiring an Upkeep are some Monk Enchantments, and the only kind of Upkeep is "-1 Energy Recovery". Effects that require Upkeep can at any time be canceled by the caster, which makes both the effect and the Upkeep end. When maintaining skills that have upkeep, the caster needs to be mindful of their reduced energy supply or try to get more energy some other way. For example, monks might utilize Blessed Signet or counter with Peace and Harmony, mesmers can utilize Inspiration Magic that will increase their energy reserves, and a warrior could use mostly adrenaline-based skills. Note: There are other Enchantments and Hexes for most Professions, which incorporate a kind of Upkeep, like for example Malaise. However, those are not officially labeled as Upkeep and the respective Effects can by default not be canceled by the caster. Thus, strictly speaking, they are not Skills requiring Upkeep. Skill Type Skills come in a number of types. Some Skills or game mechanics interact with only certain types of Skills. The Skill type is recorded in the Type label. There are 10 'Basic Skill Types', but there exist further specialisations of certain types, as shown by multiple levels in the following list *''Skill'' - The most basic Skill type. Pure Skills are hard to counter, because their Casting Time is usually very low and their effects instantaneous, which makes them hard to prevent or cancel. Only few Skills can interrupt pure Skills directly. *Attack - An enhanced attack on an enemy with any weapon. For Warriors, it often requires Adrenaline instead of Energy to activate. **Bow - An attack skill that requires the use of a bow **Melee - An attack skill that requires the use of any melee weapon. ***Axe - An attack skill that requires the use of an Axe. ***Hammer - An attack skill that requires the use of a Hammer. ***Sword - An attack skill that requires the use of a Sword. *Glyph - A skill that affects the next spell you cast in some way. *Nature Ritual - Creates a Spirit creature that affects both allies and enemies in an area surrounding it. Nature Rituals give a 5% Death Penalty to the caster. *Preparation - A skill that enhances your attacks for a certain time span. Different preparations are mutually exclusive; at most 1 preparation at a time can be active. *Shout - An untargeted Skill which instantly affects either nearby allies or nearby foes. *Signet - A skill without Skill Costs. Generally, when compared to a different Skill with similar effects, a Signet will have a balancing disadvantage such as higher Recharge or Casting Time. *Spell - Skills that mostly have instantaneous effects on either friend or foe, for example dealing damage, causing a Condition, or providing a healing effect. Most interrupting Skills are limited to Spells. **Enchantment - A spell that puts a positive effect on an ally, such as improving Armor level, Health regeneration or Movement speed. **Hex - A spell that puts a negative, duration-based effect on one or more enemies. *Stance - Instantly activated Skills that affect only the caster. Like Preparations, Stances are mutually exclusive. *Trap - A Ranger Skill that is set in a specific area. A trap is usually activated when a foe walks through the trapped area. Elite Skills Skills can also be classified as Elite. A player may only carry one elite skill at a time, except when they initially capture one. While there is some debate as to whether Elite is actually a type of skill, it currently seems to be the best fit. Name and Icon A Skill's name is a unique identifier for each Skill, and an Icon has a purely aesthetic value. There are currently no game mechanics that depend on a Skill's name or Icon.